Actions Points
Action Points represent an extra effort that the character uses, or maybe a chance at luck she is benefiting from, that modifies her chances and allows for borderline miraculous events! Action points provide characters with the means to affect game play in significant ways. A character always has a limited amount of action points, and while the character replenishes this supply with every new level he or she attains, the character must use them wisely. Method When a character spends 1 action point to improve a d20 roll, add 1d6 to the d20 roll to help meet or exceed the target number. A character can declare the use of 1 action point to alter a d20 roll after the roll is made, but only before the GM reveals the result of that roll (whether the attack or check or saving throw succeeded or failed). A character can’t use an action point on a skill check or ability check when he or she is taking 10 or taking 20. An action point can be used on wealth increase rolls, but not on purchasing rolls. Uses A character can spend 1 action point to do one of these things: *Alter a single d20 roll used to make an attack, a skill check, an ability check, a level check, or a saving throw before the result is known *Use a class talent or class feature during your turn for which the expenditure of 1 action point is required. *Double his base attack for one round (special ability required). * Increase AC by BAB for one round. * Extend taking bleed out damage for one round. * Double initiative modifier for one round (action is moved up the following round). * Aid another (only roll your action die/dice then add it to the other player’s D20). * Change an NPC’s natural 2 or 3 roll into a critical failure. * Change a critical failure into a plain failure (special ability required). * Fire a ranged weapon as a swift action (from the hip) at a sacrifice to aiming (no BAB). Notes A character can only spend 1 action point in a round. If a character spends a point to use a class feature, he or she can’t spend another one in the same round to improve a die roll, and vice versa. When a character spends 1 action point to use a class feature, he or she gains the benefit of the feature but doesn’t roll a d6. In this case, the action point is not a bonus to a d20 roll. This counts as the one point spent in a round. Depending on the hero’s character level, he or she may be able to roll more than one d6 when spending 1 action point. If the character does so, apply the highest result and disregard the other rolls. Eras Action Points are regenerative and are capped. A character’s total Action points are equal to his class’s given action points plus half his level. When used, they regenerate at a rate of 1 per night of rest (2 for a whole day of rest). The feat “Action Regenerator” increases this by 3 per night, and 6 per full day of rest. Category:Mechanics